I Kissed A Girl But I Liked You Better
by The-Awkward-Moment-When
Summary: My Version of the "I Kissed A Girl" episode Puckleberry Style Rachel wants to have the courage to go for Puck, but she just doens't... Maybe a new transfer girl and Santana can help? Puckleberry RoryxOC Brittanna Samedes Klaine ect
1. I'm The Only one

**Delilah: Hullo all, I'm sorry I've been off the map for awhile- school has decided to catch up with me and I'll probably be writing all my chapters on my iPhone from now on, and just transferring that to my laptop, at least for awhile so some writing is done… And I am sorry for all my fans that are waiting on my new Doctor Who story, the chapter is half typed I just need to figure out how I'm finishing it… If you are one of them, and you got excited about seeing I updated, I am sorry to say this is actually a glee idea that has been floating around my head for awhile.**

**I re-watched the "I Kissed A Girl" episode a few times tonight and this Puckleberry idea just kept nagging at me! So, for the purposes of this story, the whole Puck-Shelby debacle never happened, we're going to imagine that instead, Puck and Rachel grew closer- which will be explained more in the first bit here. Also, I'm tweaking Rachel a bit because my version of Rachel is always a tad off from what she is portrayed as on TV, and she and Finn don't sleep together. You can say I'm OOC as much as you want, that's why it's called **_**FAN**_**-fiction, not Exactly-Like-The-TV-Show-Fiction. One last bit, this will probably be a two or three shot, with the first bit tonight and the other one or two tomorrow, because I am incorporating one of my new OC, Angel, who is paired with Rory. If you haven't figured by now, I love OC and will use them!**

**Without further ado, I give you my first Puckleberry fanfic for this new account XD! I don't own anything!**

**I Kissed A Girl (But I Liked You More)**

**Chapter 1: I'm The Only One**

Rachel Berry was not a rash person; quite the contrary, she was quite the planner, actually. She liked charts and lists, facts and reasons, over brute force and spontaneity. So, the idea that she and Noah Puckerman were getting scarily close to the blurred edge of friends and… more… Was both absurd and entirely true. The problem, Rachel came to realize, was that she let him through her barriers. When Finchel 3.0 hit, after Nationals, she was scared that it would end the same as other two times her and Finn had gotten together again. So, he went off to Football Camp, and she went off to Jewish Arts Camp, with Noah. The Mohawked teen, for all his crass language and rough exterior, knew when girls weren't 100% and noticed Rachel was on edge, asking what was up. Rachel had meant to just deny it all and move on, but her walls crumbled when Noah looked at her with real concern in his hazel-really-green-gold eyes. She spilled all her worries, told him her insecurities about how Finn treated her before, even told him her secret fear that he was truly anxious to get her to sleep with him, this time.

"You go too much stress Rach…" Noah has sighed. He reached over and hugged Rachel, a real hug not a cop-a-feel hug she expected. She relaxed into his hold and couldn't help the relaxation that fell over her body. She had confided in him all summer; but more then that, she got him to vent to her too. He told her all about how he felt about Beth, Lauren leaving him, Quinn and the lingering feelings, and even the hurt of his dad so many years before. All summer, the two destroyed their walls, then built a new bridge between them. Rachel was scared it would all end once they went back to school, but the first day back, there was Noah, waiting for her in his truck to drive them to school.

Now, it hadn't all been great; she had fought with him once or twice- mostly when he told her Finn was being an ass or she heard he was indulging Quinn's crazy ideas to get Beth back -but the fights seemed too small compared to the bond they now shared. Finn, for all his prior obliviousness, noticed this all too well. He pushed Rachel about the bond, even called her out on cheating again- this of course caused a huge blow out in the middle of _West Side Story_ that had not only Rachel mad at Finn but the entire cast and crew as well. But, through it all, the two "hot Jews" stayed friends and Finn stayed with Rachel. That was, they stayed friends until Noah kissed Rachel. It was right before Santana slapped Finn, which was why Rachel was too distracted to hear Finn and only defended him on a whim.

Noah had asked Rachel to help him with a new song he was writing- a hobby he admitted he had picked up because of her -and she had agreed. They spent lunch in the choir room, and she played the piano notes he had written before her on paper. The song was beautiful, a song about being pain and wanting to forget. Noah sang as she played:

_Because once all the glimmer fades away, _

_You're alone again to feel the pain. _

_The sadness is here to stay,  
>And no party can cover the hurt that reigns.<br>The lights and the music fade to black, _

_And as your After Party fades to your lie, _

_Your heart goes under attack,  
>From the memory of Goodbye. <em>

"It's beautiful Noah…" Rachel said turning to face the boy. He sat beside her on the piano bench and rubbed his Mohawk nervously." Why so nervous…?"

"I wrote it because of you…" Noah said softly. Rachel's eyes widened and she opened his mouth to answer, but he covered it with his own. Rachel wanted to pull back and deny his words, his action, but instead her arms slung up around his neck and she kissed back. When they separated, Rachel was ready to cry." I can't stand seeing you with him, Rach… Not when I-"

"Don't, please Noah, don't…" Rachel said. She touched his cheek, her eyes giving all the love and emotion she had pent up and couldn't say now. She stood and fled, coming to the auditorium late, just so he wouldn't try talking to her again. And now, here he was singing this heart breaking-ly beautiful song, supposedly for Santana, but she was staring at her as if she was the only one alive. He sang:

_Please baby can't you see_

_My mind's a burnin' hell_

_I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_

_My heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me_

_That you ache for something new_

_And some other woman is lookin' like something_

_That might be good for you_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_Nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for you_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

_Please baby can't you see_

_I'm trying to explain_

_I've been here before and I'm locking the door_

_And I'm not going back again_

_Her eyes and arms and skin won't make_

_It go away_

_You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow_

_That holds you down today_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_Nothing's wrong_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for you_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for you_

_It's only fear that makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

The entire time, Rachel's heart was beating like a steel drum at a Jamaican conference, but she had to stay cool, and avoid eye contact. However, Quinn and Santana both saw the exchange, and knew there was some meddling to be done. When he finished, after Rachel thought she was going to lose this silent battle and jump form her seat, kiss him, and ruin everything, he ruined it by pointing to Santana. She left as soon as glee was over, not even saying goodbye to Finn.

**~*PR*~**

"Spill Puckerman," Santana said nonchalantly as she leaned against his locker. Puck gave the girl a glance and she glared back." You and Ber- I mean Rachel…"

"Why are you trying to be nice?" Noah asked taking out some books and slamming the metal door." Either Brittany has made you soft, or Rachel's little stand up for you earlier helped."

Yes, the girls' performance of "I Kissed A Girl" had been both surprising, and a little erotic- okay A LOT when it was Rachel singing and dancing like that -but a great boost once he heard Rachel had done it to stand up for Santana.

"She's just being nice because she thought Rachel was going to kick that boys ass," a voice rang form Puck's other side. He turned to find the source, a pint-sized redhead with big blue eyes. She came barely up to Puck's chest, shorter then even Rachel, and her hair was a sever bob-cut the ends spiked up in the back. She had lightly tanned skin and a small splatter of freckles across her nose, where a small stud was. She wore a dark purple t-shirt with vampire fangs and "Bite Me" in black writing, over black skinny jeans and purple converse. Her tiny wrists were covered in black and purple jelly bracelets and each finger had some sort of ring on it, while her ears had piercings all the way up. She stuck her tongue out at Puck, showing a black stud through that as well. She was Angel Jaelle Sanchez, and New Directions' newest freshman recruit." Don't look so surprised Noah, I'm tiny, you forget I hang around San' now too… Can't help what I over hear."

"Whatever, Angel," Noah sent back. The girl wrinkled her nose at her full name," My bad, _AJ_. Anyway, why would that matter?"

"Girl's bad ass," Santana shrugged," Didn't know she had it in her… And she's had you whipped into shape this year… So I was wondering when you plan on breaking up her and Frankenteen, and diving into a big bowl of Rachel Berries."

"Never…" Puck said sadly." I kissed her, I wrote a song for her, and she ran…"

"So try again," AJ said with a shrug." Takes everyone more times them one, in high school anyway… Write a new song, find another one to sing, tell her for real… Try something, because if you give up, then Finn wins for real…"

Puck hated how right AJ was, and he slammed his fist into his locker, rushing away instead. AJ sighed and turned towards Santana.

"Meddle time?" She asked. The Latina smiled and nodded, walking away. AJ turned to leave and rammed right into a boy a little taller them her. She fall back on her bum and glanced up to find a deep pair of green eyes meet her own." Um… Hi Rory…"

"I'm sorry, AJ!" Rory said, scared that he had rammed her down. AJ shook her head and held out her hand, smiling when he helped her up." I didn' mean-"

"No worries…" AJ said shyly. She tucked her bangs back behind her ear and smiled at her closest guy friend in the school." Wanna' ditch? Maura gave me the car today, and we can go get some fries?"

"S-sure!" Rory grinned. AJ smiled back and linked her arm in his, walking off, not noticing Santana had returned to ask something, and had caught the whole thing. Maybe more meddling then she thought would happen…

**~*PR*~**

**D: A tad shorter then I wanted, but it's up! More tomorrow, I swear! Review please!**


	2. The Irish Way

**D: Terribly sorry for the delay, I really am, I've been sick for three days now, like can't keep any food down and stay in bed sick. So, I'm finally making myself sit up and finish this chapter, and then my new Doctor Who first chapter as well. Once that's done I can go back to sleep, so here we go!**

**First of all, thank you to everyone who has put me on their alert or favorite list! I wish I had gotten a review or two, but I'm not picky, I like all attention my stories get. I just hope those who alerted my account and even added me to their favorite list, aren't disappointed with this chapter! Also, I normally give links to my characters' outfits, more for my benefit then the readers, but here is AJ's outfit from the last chapter:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=41854884 **

**And her outfit for this chapter:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=41855503 **

**Just take out the [dot] and put an actual "." there. Anyway, onto the actual chapter! This chapter I'm going to focus on AJ and Rory some, and then onto some more Puckleberry goodness! So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**I Kissed A Girl (But I Liked You Better)**

**Chapter 2: The Irish Way**

"AJ!" Rory called as he scampered down the halls. The tiny redhead in question was walking with Santana and Brittany, and she turned towards the sound of her name being called, with a grin. The Irish boy skidded to a stop and grinned back. He paused upon seeing the girl and blushed a little." You look very nice today…"

"Oh, thank you Rory…" AJ smiled. She wore a black tunic top over gray skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots. She had a ring on every finger except her right ring finger, as well as a new star stud in her nose and two black bows on either side of her head. She broke the tension by sticking her tongue out at Rory and showing off her new black and white tongue stud." What was the running for?"

"Oh yeah!" Rory said with a grin." I forgot yesterday, since we skipped and went to lunch, but I've got something for ya'…"

"For me?" AJ asked, surprised. Rory nodded and held out his hand. AJ held her hand out, palm up, and waited. Rory dropped a delicate silver ring into AJ's hand and the girl smiled brightly." What's this for?"

"Well, I noticed you're always wearin' these funny rings," Rory babbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets nervously and stared at the ground as he spoke." And, well, my mum sent me with a spare Calddagh ring… That's what it is, see the hands and heart with the crown are 'sposed to mean somethin'… And I figured, since I can't wear it, and you're always wearin' rings, my mum would forgive me for givin' it to ya…"

"Rory! That's so incredibly sweet!" AJ smiled. She slid the ring onto her free ring finger and smiled even wider when it fit perfectly. She threw her arms around Rory's neck in a hug and the boy hesitantly hugged her back." It's not even my birthday or anything… You're the greatest, Rory, really!"

"Nah, I'm jus' a friend," Rory said, a sad tinge to his words. Santana caught this, and began whispering to Brittany. AJ didn't notice either and linked her arm with Rory's, walking beside him towards Creative Writing, and asking about his night after she dropped him at home." Was fine, Brittany's parents were nice about me being a little late, they said Brittany is always forgetting the time and since it was my first time they forgave me."

"I'm sorry you were so late, I had no idea we had been talking so long…" AJ admitted. She sat next to Rory as they entered class, Santana and Brittany on her other side." On another note, want to help us scheme?"

"Scheme?" Rory asked curiously. AJ nodded and filled Rory in on their plan about trying to get Puck and Rachel together." Sounds fun, why not?"

"Yay!" AJ said with a grin." So, word on the street is that Finn and Rachel broke it off last night because he told her he wanted her to stay in Ohio for school; turned into a big fight, thus ending Finchel 3.0! Which means, that the only thing holding Puck and Rachel back, is Puck thinking she doesn't want him, and Rachel thinking Puck wants to stay in Ohio too! What Puck doesn't know is that Rachel has been ass over head for him since summer when she spilled her guts to him at camp; and what Rachel doesn't know is that Puck has been getting his ass in shape since sophomore year when they met, and has already been accepted to NYU and is waiting on Julliard."

"You've really got this whole thing planned out, yeah?" Rory asked. AJ nodded, doodling black hearts and stars on her notebook cover." So, how do we convince them they're perfect for each other?"

"I don't know…" AJ admitted. She sighed and stared off into space as she spoke again." That's the big problem you see… It's easy to get them to admit they like each other, hell I might even get them to drop the 'L' word, but saying they want to be together? That's hard… Sometimes, people don't see what's right in front of them, can't see that what they want is right there, waiting to be taken, but they're too afraid to take it… Convincing them that is the hard part…"

"I think I have a plan…" Rory grinned. AJ opened her mouth to ask, but the bell rang and he grabbed her hand, yanking her towards the Spanish classes to ask Mr. Schuester if they could perform that afternoon. Santana watched the two freshman run off and rolled her eyes.

"I bet they're together quicker the Puck and Berry," Santana said. Brittany shook her head." What, you wanna bet?"

"It'll be Rory and AJ, and then Puckleberry," Brittany said matter-of-factly. Santana shook her head, but didn't disagree with her girlfriend as they walked towards their lockers, pinkies linked.

**~*PR*~**

"Rory, are you _sure _this is going to work?" AJ asked, twisting her new ring around her finger. Rory grabbed her hands, stilling her fidgeting and nodded, giving her an assured smile. As the Glee Club filed into the auditorium, per Mr. Schue's request, Rory and AJ stayed onstage.

"So is there a reason the munchkins are onstage?" Sam asked good naturedly. He liked both AJ and Rory, and had adopted both as his new "little brother" and "little sister" at McKinley. Luckily, before either could answer, Mr. Schuester entered to save them.

"AJ and Rory had a new idea for a song at competition…" the Spanish teacher smiled." I thought it was a good idea, so I thought I would let them try it out. Stage is yours, guys!"

"Actually, Mr. Schue," AJ said quickly," I was really hoping we could get some help? See, Rory and I are going to sing, and dance some, but the song is a story… We need an Ariel and Eric onstage… Maybe Puck and Rachel?"

Luckily, Puck and Rachel happened to be sitting next to each other in the front row, so it didn't seem like AJ was picking them in particular. The duo shrugged and approached the set that AJ and Rory had set up during lunch. Puck sat in front of Rachel in the stage row boat, taking the script that Rory handed him. AJ stood slightly in front of Brittany and Santana, who had agreed to help with back up. AJ tapped her nails against her thigh nervously, her fingers moving automatically into the scale of "How To Save A Life", which they always did when she was nervous.

"In the great words of Sebastian the crab, 'Eef you want somet'in done, you gotta do eet yourself'!" Rory said with a grin. AJ met his gaze and Rory gave her a smile that she couldn't help return, as she began to sing **(A/N: **AJ, _Rory_, _Both__, _**Santana & Brittany):**

Percussion 

Strings 

Winds 

Words 

(As AJ sang these words, the band behind them began to play. AJ held her hand out to the side, and Rory took it, his chest against her back as he leads her in an easy tango step. Rory dips AJ low towards Puck and Rachel as he begins to sing.)

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

(Puck and Rachel glance up at each other, shyly, and both hopeful. AJ let Rory bring her back upright and turned so her chest was flush against his, pushing him back still in their easy tango. Santana and Brittany swayed in the background, giving periodic hums and "ooh"s as AJ began to sing.)

Yes, you want her 

Look at her, you know you do 

It's possible she wants you, too 

There is one way to ask her 

It don't take a word 

Not a single word 

Go on and kiss the girl

(AJ watched Puck and Rachel out of the corner of her eye, watching as they slid closer in the boat. She was yanked back as Rory spun her in a graceful circle, then pulled her close to him again. Her breath caught in her chest as her deep blue eyes met his emerald ones and she forgot entirely about their match making.)

_Sing with me now _

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl _

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the girl _

**(Miss The Girl!)**

(AJ and Rory spun around the "boat" where Rachel and Puck were dangerously close now. AJ made sure to direct her parts to Puck and give him very pointed looks. Rory sang beside the redhead, his eyes trained to her, though. Something that neither back up Cheerio missed.)

_Now's your moment _

**(ya ya)**

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

**(ya ya ya)**

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

**(ya ya ya ya ya)**

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you, kiss the girl_

(As the crescendo of the song approached, AJ spun and twirled around the stage with Rory, her feet moving so quick that the other Glee kids forgot- momentarily -the tension that was becoming more and more apparent in the boat. Rory, for his usual clumsiness, followed behind AJ for every step, both singing loud and clear, never missing a beat, even when Santana and Brittany met them in the dance, swapping partners and making a kind of circle around the couple in the boat.)

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the girl _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the girl _

(AJ fell still beside Rory, facing him now center stage as Santana and Brittany fell back to their beginning poses. They say the last chorus, forgetting the couple behind them, even when the room burst into applause when Puck and Rachel finally kissed. AJ's eyes were wide and a little scared, seeing love and adoration mirrored in Rory's own green orbs. She took a step back as the last note hit.)

You've got to kiss the girl 

_Why don't you kiss the girl _

_You gotta kiss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schuester said walking onstage." I think it would be a great- AJ? Are you-"

"I have to go…" AJ said hurriedly. She jumped offstage and grabbed her bag, running out of the auditorium faster then anyone could ask what was wrong. Rory stood in his same spot, watching her go with a sad look on his face.

"So not ending that way," Santana said stubbornly. Brittany huffed in agreement and they both trained their eyes on Rory." I think Irish needs a pep talk yeah?"

"Agreed!"

**~*PR*~**

Rory stayed after Glee, staring around the empty auditorium, wondering what he had done wrong. He didn't hear the two Cheerios enter the stage, or see them sit on either side of him until Brittany spoke.

"Rory?" The blonde asked. Rory jumped a foot off his perch on the stage edge, and glanced at either Cheerio with wide eyes." We want to talk about AJ…"

"There's nothing to talk about…" Rory said softly." She's smart, beautiful, funny… And I am just the unpopular exchange boy…"

"As much as I'd love to agree with you," Santana said with a flip of her hair," AJ doesn't see that. She's my cousin; we may not have spent much time together before this year, but she's family and I know her well enough to know she digs you."

"She digs me…?" Rory asked. Santana slapped her forehead, forgetting that most slang was lost on the boy.

"She's into you?" Santana tried. Nothing from the boy." You get her juices going?" A blank stare." She likes you!"

"Well obviously! She's my friend, after all…"

"Rory," Brittany interjected, mostly to calm her girlfriend down," AJ feels for you, what I feel for Santana, what Puck feels for Rachy, what Sam feels for Mercedes!"  
>"So… She as a crush on me too?" Rory clarified, using a new term Rachel had taught him. Brittany and Santana nodded." But… Then why did she-"<p>

"Look, AJ isn't like other girls," Santana cut in." My aunt and uncle effed her up big time… Like before she moved in with use this year, she was in and out of the house, depending on how my uncle felt that day, or how much my aunt drank… And anyone she ever got close to, could change in an instance… She's scared. She likes you, but she's scared you're going to be like everyone else and leave…"

"But I won't!" Rory cried. Santana nodded, a look of actual sympathy on her face as she patted his arm." Why… Why are you telling me this? You hate me…"

"Look, AJ is my cousin, and she deserves to be happy," Santana said softly." She was the first one I told about me and Britt, and she accepted me like nothing… I want her to have someone like that who will accept her too… I think that's you…" Rory started to smile, but Santana rebuffed with a glare." But! You hurt her, and I will show you why Lima Heights is a bad side of town!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Rory cowered.

"Good," Santana stood with Brittany, and smiled at Rory again," Now, let's go pick a song you can sing, and convince my stubborn cousin to fall into your arms."

Rory followed, but he wasn't sure if he would get out alive with Santana.

**~*PR*~**

**D: So, I may type up the last chapter of this tonight, and not my DW first one, because I'm still a little blocked on that one… I would also like to clarify: AJ is Santana's cousin, but that's all in her bio, in a story I've been writing and will post probably during spring break since I want to post all of those chapters at once. Reviews would be great! I love to hear feedback, even if it's a flame. I'm also starting a next gen- or season or whatever -of the glee project, and I need OC! That will also be posted tonight so if you are interested, look out for that! I'm only taking twelve kids, six boys six girls, and I am picky about characters, so start working now on your contender! As always, I hope you enjoyed! XOXOXO!**


	3. Happy Ending

**D: Okay, my mind is in overdrive tonight, I've not only finished the second chapter to this story, but I've started my GP story, and I'm finishing the last chapter here. Jeeze, I should get sick more often… Great for the creative juices… Anyway! This is the last chapter for this story, but don't fret, if you like AJ, look out for her in a few other oneshots, and her own story, coming in a month or so, once I've got it written on paper! If you don't like her, well too bad!**

**So, without any delay, I don't own glee- I think I forgot that last chapter… -or any other media I may use! Just AJ… Enjoy!**

**Oh! And AJ's outfit for this chapter:**

**http:/www[dot]polyvore[dot]com/aj_glee3/set?id=41857143 **

**I Kissed A Girl (But I Liked You Better)**

**Chapter 3: A Happy Ending**

"Santana, where were you last night?" AJ asked, glancing at her cousin over the rims of her glasses.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Santana asked, taking the latte AJ offered, instead of answering the question." Don't you wear contacts?"

"Yeah, but I dropped my last pair in the toilet last night," AJ scowled." Your dad can't get me another pair until next week, so I've got to deal with these until then… Oh! Check it out!" AJ stuck her tongue out at Santana, showing off the new rainbow tongue ring she had bought." In honor of your official coming out!"

Santana grinned and studied her cousin's outfit. AJ wore a black dress with a black lace layer over the silk under lining, over black and silver lace tights and black knit boots. She had changed her black nose stud for a white crystal one, and was wearing her normal handful of rings, but the Claddagh ring Rory had given her was proudly situated between a white flower ring and a skull with sunglasses. She had also borrowed Brittany's fashion sense and wore arm warmers and a pair of black and silver beads that clicked when she moved. She looked nice- not that she didn't always but today she looked like she was trying to look good.

"You look good…" Santana voiced. AJ smiled and nodded her thanks over her own steaming white chocolate mocha. The Latina smiled at her cousin, glad that the girl had no idea how great it was that she was dressed nicely. Made the job she, Brittany, and Rory had worked all night on easier." Want to have lunch with me and Britt? We're eating in the auditorium, with the Trouble Tones and the other Gleeks. Some team unity crap or whatever."

"Sure," AJ said scanning over some math problems. Santana grinned at the obliviousness in her cousin's tone. This plan was in the bag." Now, let's get to math… I have a test to ace!"

Yup, that little Leprechaun owed Santana more then a few wishes…

**~*PR*~**

"Santana! Brittany!" AJ called. She twisted the Claddagh ring on her right ring finger, entering the auditorium from the back entrance, walking towards the stage." Guys! The lights are off, I can't-"

The lights slammed on as soon as AJ was in front of the stage. She saw Santana and Brittany standing off to the side onstage, both wearing smiles and knowing looks in their eyes. AJ didn't give them but a swift glance, though, because Rory had her full attention; he was standing center stage, a guitar in his hand and a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind," Rory said, his accent thick with his nerves." Santana and Brittany had to lie, so you would show up… But, I have something I want you- no.. Tha' I need you to know…" AJ bit her lip nervously, but made no movement to leave." I know you've been hurt before… Santana told me a lil' bit… But I would never do that, AJ… I'm sure people have said it before, and I'm sure you're thinkin' that I'm jus' like 'em… But I'm not… AJ I care about you; you were the only one here to accept me, before I joined Glee… You saw pas' the silly Irish exterior, and saw Rory… And I want to let you know, that no matter what I will be there for you, because I'm already there… So this is for you, AJ, my Angel…"

Aj tried to force back the happy tear that strayed down her cheek, and smiled at Rory. He began to pick at his guitar and smiled as he began to sing:

_He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say, "I love you one" more time_

_But when he heard the sound_

_Of the kids laughin' in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

_A little voice came on the phone_

_Said, "Daddy when you comin' home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know, I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone_

_Said, "I really miss you darlin'"_

_"Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms, lyin' right there beside you"_

_"But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes"_

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shinin' down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there 'til the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share?_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already there_

Though there was no set choreography, and Rory was really only moving closer to AJ with every lyric, the emotion he put in each word sent the tears that were threatening, over the edge of her eyes. She didn't move when the song ended, but let him face her and reach up to touch her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"I didn' mean to make you-"

"Rory, these are happy tears," AJ laughed wetly." You silly Irish boy…"

"Oh! Well… good?" Rory said awkwardly. He fumbled with the strap of his guitar and pulled off a white rose from the top. He handed it to AJ, and smiled when she tucked it behind her ear." Will you go out with me AJ- Angel? Please?"

"Okay…" AJ said. She blushed at his use of her full name, but smiled and threw her arms around him, shoving his guitar back from his grasp, to hug him tightly.

"Mission accomplished Britt," Santana said with a grin," Damn I should go into match making business or something!"

"Let's just let them be," Brittany smiled as AJ leaned up to kiss Rory on the mouth lightly. Santana grinned and linked pinkies with her blonde girlfriend, smiling as she waved towards the oblivious couple. _Happy ending after all_, Santana thought.

**~*PR*~**

**D: I'm sorry it's super short compared to my other two chapters- I wanted to finish on a happier, fluffier note if you would. And I'm kind of hoping people will start posting OC in my Glee Project fic, tonight… Wishful thinking I guess! Anyway, read and review please and thanks! Also! Look for a few more AJ appearances before her full story, and the real way she and Rory get together, debuts in a month or so! XOXOX!**


End file.
